<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Creepy by Leafzz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500068">Creepy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafzz/pseuds/Leafzz'>Leafzz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creepy, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafzz/pseuds/Leafzz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan see things and dreams</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Creepy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is very short but i liked it so here it is so i don't lose it.<br/>i wrote it along with a bot who did some sentences but not a lot.<br/>(Mention of a little of weird stuffs beware)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started one night, Dan wasn't feeling great and went down in the kitchen to eat a snack while his roomate was still asleep in the room next to it. He had just grabbed a bag of peanuts when the microwave in the kitchen suddenly went crazy and the microwave door swung open. Dan had a little jump, turned around to see what was going on Inside the microwave was a small baby, it was only a few inches tall, but Dan knew right away it was a baby. He did not feel scared at first, strangely and approched the microwave where the small baby was. “What do you want?” he asked the baby. The baby responded right away, his small lips moving very little and with a creepy voice "you have to go now, get out" and Dan widened his eyes in terror. He had a look inside the microwave, he saw a few more small babies. "What the fuck is going on" Dan wispered Then he heard a voice behind him, a big man, with a huge scar on his face "you will help us" he said Dan took a step back, now very scared and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was in a huge field with many small, white flowers. "Phil !" He called out his roomate, trembling, not knowing what just happened Dan turned around and saw his friend laying on the floor, in the middle of the field, he was bleeding a lot, his face was swollen and red "NO ! NO PLEASE !" He screamed and tears started to roll down his cheeks while he went to see phil laying down Phil was not moving, his face was frozen, his body was cold and Dan knew he was dead "NO NO NO" he kept on screaming, crying and shaking phil "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING ! SOMEONE HELP !" then he broke down crying, putting his face in his hands "it was you" he said, looking at the floor. He closed his eyes again and then woke up. It was dark, but Dan could see a few stars in the sky, he could hear the soft wind blowing.</p><p>End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading if you did ! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>